


An Afternoon of Quiet Reserach

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Relationships: Branka/Hespith (Dragon Age)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	An Afternoon of Quiet Reserach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [19thcenturyfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thcenturyfox/gifts).



[ ](https://i.imgur.com/LSoMPof.png)

A caress for a scroll case fetched, a laughing kiss for a date pulled from an old journal, a brush of leg on leg as tokens shift across the map and a shared breathless moment of silence for the dawning realization that they had ... if not _it_ exactly, enough to _it_ to start a search...


End file.
